mysingingmonstersfandomcom-20200222-history
Rare Cybop
|size = 2 x 2 |breeding = [[Daily Deals|'If on Special:']] + Noggin and Tweedle |breeding time = 10 hours 30 minutes |incubation time = |teleporting time = |likes = |buying price coin = |buying price gem = 30 |buying price gem 2 = |buying price gem 3 = |buying price starpower= 750 |selling price coin = 6,500 |selling price shard = |placement xp = 3,250 |placement xp 2 = |rare version = |regular version = Cybop |original version = |dawn of fire version = }} "Common Cybops might idolize the Ethereal Jellbilly, but the Rare Cybop is no such admirer! It stalwartly marches (or hovers) to the beat of a different drum, transfiguring its mechanical body to match ancient cave drawings of early Cybops. Non-conformity comes with a price, though: the jostling of its twin engines sometimes results in motion sickness, hence its greenish complexion." Description The Rare Cybop's appearance is similar to its mundane cousin, but it has a number of differences, including: *a greenish-yellow face (from motion sickness) *a blue eyelid with a red iris *a jaw with a larger number of rounded teeth *a more skeletal leg with a hook on the tip *a different wiring pattern of the tubes on its head. The Rare Cybop is also missing the normal helicopter propeller, and in place of the usual fish wings are a pair of aircraft-style engines, each with two blade-like metallic "feathers" on the outside. Song The Rare Cybop's contribution to an island song is the same as the Cybop's - a robotic vocalization. It has a voice similar to that of a Jew's Harp. Breeding The Rare Cybop monster can only can be bred or purchased during certain weekend events introduced in version 1.3.0. Its parentage is the same as the regular Cybop. The combination is: * + Noggin and Tweedle Note that even when a special breeding weekend is happening, it is possible to get either a regular or Rare Cybop. Any kind of breeding attempt which includes a regular Cybop may fail, and give a Rare Cybop as a result instead of the regular Cybop. This includes all of the breeding combinations that can't ever work in the usual way. The Rare version of any monster can be used for breeding instead of the common version. Earning Rate Earning rate is in coins per minute. Maximum Income Each monster has a limit to how much income it can hold at a time. Increasing the monster's level increases the limit. Feeding Monsters Each monster needs to be fed four times before it reaches the next level. Increasing the monster's level increases the coins earned per minute, as well as the maximum coins earned. The food per level is the same for all double element monsters and can be found in this article. Likes Cybop.png|Cybop|link=Cybop|linktext=Cybop Babayag Tower.png|Babayag Tower|link=Babayag Tower|linktext=Babayag Tower Meldablend.png|Meldablend|link=Meldablend|linktext=Meldablend Flappy Flag.png|Flappy Flag|link=Flappy Flag|linktext=Flappy Flag Every monster has different things that they like. For every unique object that they like that's placed near the monster, the monster's happiness will increase by 25% (in other words, placing two of the same liked item near a monster will still only increase happiness by 25%). *Cybop * Babayag Tower * Meldablend * Flappy Flag See the Likes page to view a complete list of all monsters' likes. Strategy Some items to take into consideration when designing your island by strategy are number of beds for the monster, rate of income per bed, max income per bed, and time for max income to be reached. The income below is for level 15: Name Origin Cybop may be a pun on "cyborg" due to the monster's robotic nature. Also, as it has only one eye, the name may be related to "cyclops," the one-eyed giant of Greek mythology. Category:Monsters Category:Air Category:Earth Category:Double Element Monsters Category:Air Island Category:Water Island Category:Earth Island Category:Gold Island Category:Rare Monsters